Black Spring
Found below the Heavenly Fate Plateau, this is a highly mysterious spring of water. For some reason black gold rank demon beasts can be found around the spring. It flows down into an endless abyss were it is rumored even stronger legend rank demon beasts can be found.【TDG】Chapter 189 – Heavenly Fate Plateau Path to the Black Spring To reach the Black Spring one must first walk through a dark forest filled with Black Oil trees. These trees emit toxins that resemble a light black fog and over time slowly poison any living creature. Because of this the forest floor is littered with thousands of bones from demon beasts and humans that wandered into it. After the forest is a marsh that contains a strong poison that will rot any skin that it touches.【TDG】Chapter 194 – Mysterious Inscription Pattern Nie Li uses the six thugs that attacked him as manual labor to pass through this area. He gives them elixirs that will allow them to pass through the forest and then have them build him a path through the marsh with planks (like this). He also has them gather vines to make several thousand of meters of rope. After five hours they completed these tasks and Nie Li allows them to leave. The Abyss The black spring flows out of a shear cliff face into a dark and endless pool at the bottom, forming a vast waterfall. In the depths of the water, a terrifying aura can be felt from legend rank or above demon beasts. On one of the cliff walls is a platform less then a meter wide. To reach this platform Nie Li uses the vine rope to slowly propel down the wall. Both the platform and the immediate wall are covered by complex and mysterious inscription patterns that must have been place by a supreme expert. There are three lightning sealing inscription patterns and six Sacred Flame offensive inscription patterns. After three hours Nie Li is able to break through them and the wall opens up to reveal a cave.【TDG】Chapter 195 – Fire Spiritual God It is later reveled that there are two legend rank demon beasts Luqian Sha and Luqian Mo were there.【TDG】Chapter 222 – Two brothers The Cave Inside the cave is a long passage way covered in offensive inscription pattern traps meant to kill any intruders. Deep in the cave is an underground pond of the black spring water. The pond is covered in an extremely strong barrier array. The barrier is set up to conceal the energy of the Spiritual God of fire, Yu Yan. she is using the spring to regather her Divine Spark and reform her body, because of that, the water holds a portion of her power.【TDG】Chapter 196 – Give it a try A month after Nie Li and Yu Yan escaped the black spring, the fake aura that had been set up to fool the demon beasts dissipated. When the ancient demon beasts that had been guarding her left to chase after her the ravine collapsed, burying the abyss of the Black Spring.【TDG】Chapter 206 – Mysterious Demon Beast Alternate Life In his past life Nie Li visited the Spring and discovered the mysterious and complex inscription patterns, but did not know what they were or how to break through them. He later came to learn how profound these patterns were and that they must have been placed by an expert. Category:St. Ancestral Mountain Range Category:Location Index Category:Heavenly Fate Plateau es:Manantial Oscuro